Used to be friends
by pezgirl1
Summary: Willow faces off against Amy and remembers simpler times when they were practically inseparable. After Season 7. Please R&R. Amy/Willow not romance


A/N: I'm pretty sure I've rated this story correctly, but if i haven't please let me know.

Disclaimer: i don't own these character.

Willow frowned at the blonde witch in disapproval; the expression masked the pain of losing a childhood friend, losing her to power, magic and evil. She didn't think that Amy was coming back; she was too far gone at that moment, years of misusing magic of going to the warlock, Rack, had took away her ability to see past the magic.

She knew the feeling, she knew how hard it was to even admit that you were addicted much less stop using; and unlike Willow the blonde didn't have any close friends. She didn't have Buffy, Xander, she didn't have Dawn to make her realize she needed help. Heck, her mom was the reason she was addicted in the first place, all that dark magic that was used, that went through her body when Catherine Madison had possessed her.

The kind of start that Amy had with magic set her future in stone, dark magic had ran through her body before she even knew she possessed any, before she even knew that magic existed. Her mother had doomed her to this.

With this knowledge Willow faced off against her childhood best friend, her face did not betray her thoughts as she stared at the dark witch intently; the said witch was currently growing a ball of energy in her right hand before she lobbed it at the redhead quickly. Willow dodged it by ducking; it flew passed her head making her right ear tingle slightly as the close proximity.

She muttered a spell that she remembered as the spell Giles used against her in her 'Darth Rosenberg' period, the binding spell which had once rendered her immobile with a rope-like green energy. The same green energy wrapped itself around Amy, the dark witch went rigid and was suspended in midair.

Amy was barely conscious after that and didn't notice Willow staring at her with a troubled expression on her face.

Willow shivered as a cold breeze brushed against her, she hoped that no vampires were intending to run through the cemetery they were in, and she already had enough to deal with without a second enemy against her. She didn't have much choice so she'd followed Amy into the cemetery, chasing her after the dark witch had attempted to kill three of their junior Slayers and had succeeded in magically choking the life out of one of the youngest ones there. Twelve year old Sophie Haden, an Irish Slayer that had survived the first two years of her destiny, she had the makings of a very good Slayer at such a young age.

That was why she was here fighting her former best friend, Willow knew that she had passed the point of saving after she had killed the auburn-haired child. The redhead was making sure she would never hurt her Slayers again.

As she walked towards Amy memories flitted through her mind;

1990

Nine-year-old Willow Rosenberg grinned at her new friend who sat opposite her, she had to take care of the new kid; the teacher had said so. At first she'd been worried that the new girl, Amy, wouldn't want her help; then she would be faced with either disobeying the teacher or trying to staying with someone who didn't want her around. That would be horrible especially if she were like Cordelia Chase- the meanest girl in the whole world.

But she and Amy had became fast friends, the girl was a little on the chubby side with blonde pigtails at either side of her head and bright blue eyes that were really friendly; just like Xander's and Jesse's.

"Can I have the blue crayon?" asked Amy hopefully. Her picture looked like it needed some blue for the sky.

Willow grabbed the blue crayon and handed it to Amy, the blonde took it and smiled at her brightly. The redhead smiled back glad that she had helped her new friend.

1991

Willow hugged Amy tightly as the blonde cried, she felt like crying as well ever since she and the rest of the school had found out that five kids in their grade, the 5th, had disappeared, probably forever. At first she, Xander, Jesse and Amy had been sure that the kids would be found safe and sound but then she and Amy had overheard one of the older kids after school talking about it and they had said that the kids were gone for good. The kids were in Junior High in 9th Grade and they knew more than a couple of ten-year-olds did.

"They might not be gone for good," consoled Willow stroking her blonde hair as tears soaked her shoulder through the fabric of her brightly-coloured cotton shirt.

"B-but they're right," mumbled Amy into the redhead's shoulder. "When they go missing they never come back."

Willow gulped as she realized, with a sinking feeling, that what Amy had just said was true. People, even children, went missing and when they did they were never found again.

Simon, Killian, Emma, Luke and Kayla were gone for good. Sunnydale took people and the town never gave them back. Never.

1992

Amy, Willow, Jesse and Xander sat in a circle happily munching on home-made brownies, their faces were covered with chocolate but they didn't care, they felt like they were going to throw up with all the chocolate-filled brownies they had consumed but they didn't care; they stuffed more junk food into their mouths.

Xander licked his lips and figures and mumbled, "These're da best brownies ever…"

Willow and the others nodded in agreement unable to speak around the mouthfuls of chocolate sponge, chocolate chips and walnuts.

Minutes later they were running around screaming, Amy and Willow were jumping up and down on the huge bed in Amy's parents' room while Xander and Jesse wrestled each other on the carpet below them in the typical way the young boys did.

The plate lay forgotten in the middle of the room, smeared with chocolate and crumbs from the brownies which were now all eaten.

When Amy's dad got home he came into his room and saw that all four eleven-year-olds were asleep, exhausted and faces covered in chocolate. Willow's head rested on his daughter's stomach, both the girls were curled up like cats on his king-sized bed.

The boy's, Xander and Jesse, were dozing quietly on the floor within three inches away from each other. The Harris kid mumbled slightly and rolled over as his stomach rumbled, though not with hunger.

Mr. Madison sighed as he saw that his bed-sheets had smears of chocolate on them, he shook his head and smiled. He walked out of the room quietly to let them rest, their parents would be there within the next two hours anyway.

1993

Twelve-year-olds Willow and Xander chased each other around the playground excitedly playing 'Tag', the girl of the two friends slowed down and panted with exhaustion, she noticed that her best friend had stopped running away from her and was now dancing around like Snoopy. Willow giggled breathlessly as he pulled faces while jumping around energetically.

She then noticed someone walking up to her and tensed, she hoped it wasn't Cordelia, or as she and Xander called the bully 'Dorkadelia', she looked towards the approaching person warily expecting to be pushed over to the ground like Cordy had done yesterday- she still had the band-aid covering the painful scrape- but she discovered that it was her other friend Amy Madison.

"Hi, Amy!" exclaimed Willow brightly.

Amy smiled at Willow and asked, "Can I play with you and Xander?"

Willow grinned, "Sure!" then she turned in the direction of her dark-haired best friend who was now walking towards them. "Hey, Xand, Amy's playing too."

Xander nodded happily, "The more the merrier!" he had learned that phrase from television a week ago.

Willow, now recovered and ready to start chasing Xander again, said, "Xander's 'It', 'kay?"

Amy nodded and they resumed their game.

1995

Willow and Amy hugged each other sadly and looked at each other, "You will keep calling, right?" asked Willow hopefully.

Amy nodded, "'course I will, I'm gonna miss you loads."

Amy's parents had just divorced and now the blonde was staying with her father for a while in LA, they didn't know if Amy was going to come back to Sunnydale High or if she was going to be transferred to another school.

"Me too," agreed Willow pulling away. "I mean I'll miss you- not me…cause that would be…

Amy giggled in amusement, "I know what you meant."

Willow blushed in embarrassment and then turned as Mr. Madison called over to them saying that he and Amy had to go.

"I'll see you later," said Willow. "Um…right?"

Amy grinned and nodded, "Yeah, it's not like I'm moving to a different country or anything."

The redhead grinned back and nodded, "We'll still get to be friends, won't we." It was more of a statement than a question.

Amy nodded, "Nothing can stop us being friends, you know that."

"I know," the redheaded fourteen-year-old nodded.

Present day.

Willow looked at Amy sadly and wished that they were back in Elementary school together; it was so much simpler then. They didn't know of demons or magic, they were innocent…more importantly they were together.

She would take her former friend back to the new Council of Watchers and Slayers; she would let them deal with her.

Heart heavy with sadness and regret she turned her back on the dark witch and walked away, the immobile form of Amy magically floated behind her and followed her all the way back to the Council.

They used to be friends, best friends even, but that had been destroyed by magic. Amy had said, two years before they learned of the supernatural, that nothing could stop them from being friends. She was wrong.


End file.
